


We'll get there, hyung

by chocolatecatfish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, essentially thoughts on their first win, leader-centric, seventeen1stwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecatfish/pseuds/chocolatecatfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leader-centric drabbles on their first win featuring supportive everybody and at least one cameo from everyone. It'll get harder from here, but they'll have each other every step of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll get there, hyung

**Author's Note:**

> STILL SO SO PROUD OF THE BOYS FOR THEIR FIRST WIN. THEY DESERVE THE WORLD. also this is a word-vomit im not quite sure where it came from.

#1: Woozi

 

"The fate of the group rests on my shoulders, because I'm the one producing and writing the songs."

 

Jihoon remembers everything. He has to, and nothing less than perfect will do when it comes to their songs and lyrics. It is what defines them as a group, what makes Seventeen, and what can also break them. 

 

They say that stress creeps up on you when you don't notice it, settling itself like a warm, soaked blanket over your shoulders that never comes off no matter how hard you try. Jihoon has swathed himself in responsibility without quite noticing it and before he knows it, he's completely weighed down.

 

So when it's announced that they win first, scenes run over in Jihoon's mind; criticizing group members during recording because _no, we can't be anything less than perfect,_ practicing choreography till 3am, eating takeout messily in the practice room at almost dawn. The tears come before he remotely touches the trophy and he hides behind Junhui, trying to control his sobs even as the other members give their speeches. Junhui wipes his tears when the encore stage starts, encouraging him softly: "The encore stage, Jihoon-ah." He falls into Seokmin later and goddammit the tears just won't stop, he cries into Seokmin's shoulder and it's simultaneously the most embarrassing and happiest moment of his life.

 

He gets hold of the trophy much, much later, in the company's interview room, reminding himself that this is real, they've got it now. And things can only get better from here, if they continue working hard and pushing themselves, reinventing their style and adding to it to make themselves unique, Seventeen.

 

"I can already see you thinking about working harder," Seungcheol chuckles as he drops onto the chair next to Jihoon. Jihoon laughs in response, not denying it, and turns his gaze back towards the trophy with their name and their song on it. 

 

We have a long way to go, he thinks, even as the past few years stretch out at the back of his mind, of sleepless nights and blocked days where creativity had been in short supply for both him and Soonyoung. But that is pushed from his mind as the members pile into the living room, sprawling out in a mess of pillows, blankets and futons, just like old times.

 

Jihoon relaxes, and he hasn't felt this comfortable in a long time, even with the tangle of limbs and heat all around him; Junhui is spooning him from behind and Mingyu is hugging him from the front, it's like sleeping between two furnaces. Two very tall furnaces. Burying his face into Mingyu's shoulder, Jihoon lets himself go- somehow, it'll turn out alright, and they'll face tomorrow with even more optimism and spirit than they did today.

 

* * *

 

#2: Hoshi

 

The first thing Soonyoung does after he wakes up and freshens up is to stare at the trophy. The large, golden trophy is dazzling, sitting on a low table, and that's where the rest of the members find him when they wake up. Minghao drops down next to him with a soft smile and reaches out to touch the surface of the trophy, his other arm looping over Soonyoung's shoulder.

 

"We're getting there," Soonyoung murmurs softly, his hand settling on Minghao's hip as he pulls them closer together, "it'll get harder from here." It's hard to keep themselves unique and fresh; self-producing idols won't be that special after a while, he knows the rapid shift of the k-pop industry, having been a fan of idols himself. 

 

Jeonghan sits down on Soonyoung's other side and he leans into the older male's shoulder with a tired sigh. Minghao's hands are sympathetic on his face and Soonyoung just stops and listens, really listens to the sounds in the dorm and his bandmates. He can hear people eating in the kitchen and people brushing their teeth, people still waking up... This is his, all this is something that he belongs to and he owns. The trophy in front of them and the people around him and the people supporting him, even the warm fingers and arms holding him now.

 

"Recharge complete!" When Soonyoung lifts his head, Jeonghan pats his cheek and Minghao's fingers thread warmly into his. It's going to be another day of hectic schedules, they are going to fall asleep on the car as they go and make new memories, meet new people. It will be repetitive for the next few weeks, with music show performances, fanmeets and travelling, but Soonyoung loves performing, he loves his second family and wouldn't trade it for the world.

 

He stands, fingers still linked with Minghao's, and Jeonghan drifts off. In the kitchen, Chan hands him a cup of coffee with a sweet smile and he takes it with exuberant thanks, fatigue forgotten as the day begins.

 

It's a new day, a fresh start, 24 hours of new time, and Soonyoung is determined to work for all of them.

 

* * *

 

#3: Seungcheol

 

Seungcheol drops his head onto the table with a low groan. Vernon laughs as he pauses the video of their winning stage, and Wonwoo stifles his chuckles as the leader lifts his head and hits himself again. 

 

"The winning speech doesn't matter, you know. I mean, look at Soonyoung-hyung's face," Vernon drags the scrolling bar forward and the frame freezes at Soonyoung sobbing grossly. Wonwoo breaks out into laughter this time, just as Seungkwan enters the room.

 

"But I'm the leader, I have to thank everyone properly!" He could have thanked people individually, thanked their parents, made more comments about their fans and how thankful they were. But no, he had just been crying, and looked horribly ugly while doing so.

 

"I think you're being too hard on yourself." Seungkwan integrates himself into their conversation seamlessly as he sits down on one of the chairs, crossing his legs and leaning back into his seat. "It's our first win, we'll all be horribly emotional about it." Vernon loops an arm over Seungkwan's shoulder and Wonwoo pats Seungcheol's thigh consolingly.

 

"He's right, though. Don't worry so much about how you look, I'm sure they felt our gratitude." Jisoo is gentle, comfortingly so, even as Vernon scrolls the video cursor back again and they see Seokmin's eyes widening to inhumane proportions. Grinning, Vernon finally stops playing with the video and Wonwoo's expression returns to its usual solemn state.

 

It's not enough, Seungcheol wants to say. Words will never be enough to express their gratitude, and he looks around at his bandmates and the Pledis office. The CEO is counting on them, heck, the entire company is counting on them, and Seungcheol feels it all the way in his bones. They can't screw up, they can't fail, or Pledis is going to fall apart and he and his brothers, all of Seventeen, will have to split up and go home. No more stages, no more performances, no more Carats.

 

Without Seventeen, they are going to be nothing.

 

"Hey, Seungcheol-hyung." Seokmin wiggles his fingers in front of Seungcheol's eyes and his thoughts snap back to the present. "We're going to practice now, come on!" He smiles his trademark grin and Mingyu does the same next to him. Jisoo gives him a thumbs-up at the door, eyes curving into gentle crescents, and Seungcheol gets up immediately.

 

They'll get there, slowly, but in the meantime, there's practice to worry about.


End file.
